Patent Literature 1 describes, as a conventional head-up display device including a moving part, a device configured to rotate a reflecting mirror that reflects display light emitted by a display.
Also, Patent Literature 2 describes a head-up display device configured such that a combiner for receiving display light emitted by a display and displaying a virtual image is moved into the head-up display device and that after the combiner is moved, a cover member for preventing the entry of a foreign object into the head-up display device is moved and closed.